Gods of Olympuns
by Tiaqua Neptune
Summary: Percy Jackson creates a group chat with the heroes of Olympus, the enherjar of Valhalla, and the Kanes! Everyone has a nickname and they goof around a lot, and they curse the gods a lot. What could be better than this? ToA deaths do not happen because they're sad but Apollo still has the trials... Just nobody dies.
1. I Hate Falafel Guy

_Nicknames_  
Percy: Seaweed Brain

Annabeth: Wise Girl

Thalia: Pinecone Face

Reyna: RARA

Jason: Sparky

Piper: Beauty Queen

Leo: Bad Boy Supreme

Grover: Save Nature!

Hazel: Witch Girl

Frank: Klutz

Nico: Death Boy

Sadie: Literal Goddess

Carter: Smart Guy

Walt/Anubis: Ghost King

Zia: Ra's fave

Magnus: Falafel guy

Jack: Riptide's Sweetheart

Alex: Loki's Doom

Samirah: #1 Valkriye

**Day One:**

**[Seaweed Brain has added Literal Goddess, RARA, Wise Girl, Pinecone Face, and 15 others to the group chat Gods of Olympuns]**

_Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl, Death Boy, Ghost King, and 10 others are online_

Death Boy: Who's the Ghost King imposter?

Ghost King: I'm no imposter!

Literal Goddess: Who's calling my boyfriend and imposter?

Smart Guy: Woah, guys! Chill!

Literal Goddess: I will smack you upside the head brother dear, unless you SHUT UP!

Seaweed Brain: GUYS CHILL RIGHT NOW OR I'M EVOKING GROUP CHAT PRIVILEGES

Smart Guy: THANK YOU PERCE!

RARA: Who game me this nickname?

Seaweed Brain: I am wisely not going to answer that

Klutz: I'm not a klutz!

Death Boy: Why am I not ghost king? :(

Seaweed Brain: Are you a GOD?

Death Boy: no

Seaweed Brain: So Anubis/Walt gets Ghost King.

Death Boy: Wait.. Anubis... Egyptian god... GODS MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE MORE NAMES?!

Wise Girl: What, you thought you were the only one who could keep a pantheon secret from another pantheon?

_Save Nature! is now online_

Seaweed Brain: Nice one!

Save Nature!: Gods I saw the word pantheon on my phone and came here right away. DID YOU SAY I NEED TO MEMORIZE EGYPTIAN GODS TOO?! I JUST FINISHED ROMAN GODS PERCY WHY?

Death Boy: Also, I don't recall you keeping the Egyptian pantheon secret, since you added a Egyptian god to the group chat.

Save Nature!: OOOFFF

Pinecone Face: Are you going to let the rest of us get a word in edgewise?

Ra's fave: I've been waiting for the past ten minutes.

Sparky: Who's Ra's fave?

Smart Guy: My girlfriend.

Bad Boy Supreme: Smart Guy and Ra, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Smart Guy: Ugggghhhh

_Smart Guy is now offline_

Witch Girl: Why am I labeled witch girl? I'M NOT A WITCH!

Klutz: Gods, it's the 40s all over again. Or was it 30s?

Witch Girl: Both

[Seaweed Brain has changed Witch Girl's nickname to Magic Girl]

Magic Girl: Thank you!

Literal Goddess: Right. As if my day wasn't messed up enough!

[Falafel guy, Riptide's Sweetheart, and 2 others are online.]

Bad Boy Supreme: Riptide's Sweetheart, eh? Details plz

Seaweed Brain: I added Jack as a joke... He's a sword! How does he even use a phone?

Riptide's Sweetheart: Hey! I'm a state-of-the-art sword! I got this sweet upgrade from Heimdall and I now have a phone integrated into my blade! It's awesome!

Falafel guy: Why's my nickname Falafel guy?

Pinecone Face: Cuz it's obviously the only thing he can remember about you.

Beauty Queen: Okay... I'm outta here before things get inflated.

[Beauty Queen, Klutz, Sparky, Save Nature!, #1 Valkriye, Magic Girl, Ghost King, Death Boy, and RARA are now offline]

Literal Goddess: Cowards!

Riptide's Sweetheart: IKR

Falafel guy: HOW DARE YOU WAIT TILL YOU NEED TO BE HEALED, CUZ I WON'T HEAL YOU!

Pinecone Face: Right... Is that the best you can do?

Falafel guy: demigods get hurt a lot, so yeah!

Pinecone Face: I'm not an ordinary demigod though

Falafel guy: How so?

Pinecone Face: I'd rather see you tortured trying to figure out what it is ;)

Falafel guy: Jack, why are you playing stayin' alive on MY stereo?

Seaweed Brain: Don't you know?

Falafel Guy: ?

Pinecone Face: Stayin' Alive is basically the demigod theme song.

Falafel guy: ohhhhhh... Just trying to stay alive :)

Loki's Doom: Gods, Magnus, why do I even date a dork like you?

Wise Girl: Wait... You two are dating?

Literal Goddess: Oh! What should their ship name be?

Bad Boy Supreme: Malex?

Seaweed Brain: Chierro?

Riptide's Sweetheart: Fiagnus? Magerro?

Literal Goddess: Chierro

Bad Boy Supreme: It's settled then!

Literal Goddess: Oh by the way, are you Roman or Greek demigods? I'm pretty sure you're not an Egyptian magician, cuz I happen to know all of them

Loki's Doom: We're Norse demigods, and did you say EGYPTIAN?

Literal Goddess: mhmm. So, that's just another pantheon, then! First, I find out Egyptian gods are real, and my boyfriend also happens to be a god, and _then _I find out Roman and Greek gods are out there, thanks to Setne, and _now, _on a random sunday, some falafel guy tells me in a _group chat, _no less, that the Norse gods are out and about as well!

Falafel guy: ...

Literal Goddess: Sorry, that was a bit much, wasn't it?

Seaweed Brain: Uh... Yeah.

Riptide's Sweetheart: I'm just... gonna go.

[Riptide's Sweetheart, Bad Boy Supreme, Falafel guy, Pinecone Face, Seaweed Brain, Loki's Doom, and Wise Girl are now offline]

Literal Goddess: Ookaay, then.

[Literal Goddess is now offline]


	2. Percy Has An Embarassing Picture

**_Nicknames_**

Percy: Seaweed Brain

Annabeth: Wise Girl

Thalia: Pinecone Face

Reyna: RARA

Jason: Sparky

Piper: Beauty Queen

Leo: Bad Boy Supreme

Grover: Save Nature!

Hazel: Magic Girl

Frank: Klutz

Nico: Death Boy

Sadie: Literal Goddess

Carter: Smart Guy

Walt/Anubis: Ghost King

Zia: Ra's fave

Magnus: Falafel guy

Jack: Riptide's Sweetheart

Alex: Loki's Doom

Samirah: #1 Valkyrie

_Seaweed Brain, Smart Guy, Bad Boy Supreme, and Falafel guy are online_

Bad Boy Supreme: Who wants to play truth or dare?

Seaweed Brain: Me

Smart guy: Plz no

Falafel guy: Srry dude, but I love this game

Bad Boy Supreme: Truth or dare it is then :)

_Smart guy is now offline_

_Save Nature!, Sparky, Wise Girl, #1 Valkyrie, and Literal Goddess are online_

Sparky: I saw truth or dare pop up on my phone and got here right away

Literal Goddess: Stop wasting time and start playing, boys!

Falafel guy: Sam, truth or dare?

#1 Valkyrie: Truth

Falafel guy: Do you love me?

#1 Valkyrie: Gods no

Falafel guy: :(

#1 Valkyrie: Percy, truth or dare

Seaweed Brain: Dare. Truth is for losers

#1 Valkyrie: I dare you to send us and embarrassing pic

Seaweed Brain: ... You really don't want to see it

Falafel guy: SEND IT

Seaweed Brain: No... I mean you _really _don't want to see it

Falafel guy: SEND IT RIGHT NOW YOU'RE KILLING ME

[Seaweed Brain sent an image]

Literal Goddess: Is that... You... Hanging off a billboard in times square, with your pants off?

Save Nature!: Indeed it is

Falafel guy: I wish I could erase this memory from my mind

Seaweed Brain: Apollo _so _owes me for that

Save Nature!: It was the main highlight of my birthday

Seaweed Brain: Shut up

Wise Girl: :0 Tense moment here.

Seaweed Brain: Bring it on, Goat Boy

[Seaweed Brain has changed Save Nature!'s name to Goat Boy's going DOWN]

Goat Boy's going DOWN: Meanie :(

Seaweed Brain: Grover, truth or dare

Goat Boy's going DOWN: dare

Seaweed Brain: Next time you see Juniper, I dare you to kiss the person next to you

Goat Boy's going DOWN: Juniper's going to kill me

Goat Boy's going DOWN: Annabeth truth or dare

Wise Girl: Truth

Goat Boy's going DOWN: Do you have a belly button

Wise Girl: Of course I do!

Goat Boy's going DOWN: But you were born from Athena's head...

Wise Girl: SHUT UP

[Seaweed Brain has changed Goat Boy's going DOWN to Annabeth killed me]

Wise Girl: Thanks, Perce

[Annabeth killed me has left the chat]

[Seaweed Brain has added Annabeth killed me to the chat]

Wise Girl: Anyways... Sadie truth or dare

Literal Goddess: Dare, who chooses truth

Wise Girl: I dare you to choose truth next time

Literal Goddess: If you said that IRL I'd ask Isis for a HA-DI spell

Wise Girl: Good thing it's not IRL then. Can't explode me through a phone

_Literal Goddess, Annabeth killed me, Sparky, Falafel guy, and #1 Valkyrie are now offline_

Wise Girl: Leo truth or dare

Bad Boy Supreme: dare

Wise Girl: I dare you to break up with Calypso

Bad Boy Supreme: No can do

_Bad Boy Supreme is now offline_

Wise Girl: LOL

Seaweed Brain: Annabeth, wanna have a little fun at my place?

_Death Boy is now online_

Death Boy: SAVE THIS STUFF FOR PRIVATE CHATS!

_Death Boy is now offline_

Wise Girl: Did Nico go online just to tell us that?

Seaweed Brain: Guess so

Wise Girl: Ok gtg heading over to your place

Seaweed Brain: See u there

_Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain are now offline_


	3. Why Is Thalia So Mean?

**_Nicknames_**

Percy: Seaweed Brain

Annabeth: Wise Girl

Thalia: Pinecone Face

Reyna: RARA

Jason: Sparky

Piper: Beauty Queen

Leo: Bad Boy Supreme

Grover: Annabeth Killed Me

Hazel: Magic Girl

Frank: Klutz

Nico: Death Boy

Sadie: Literal Goddess

Carter: Smart Guy

Walt/Anubis: Ghost King

Zia: Ra's fave

Magnus: Falafel guy

Jack: Riptide's Sweetheart

Alex: Loki's Doom

Samirah: #1 Valkyrie

* * *

_Pinecone Face, Bad Boy Supreme, and Riptide's Sweetheart are now online_

Riptide's Sweetheart: Yo losers!

Pinecone Face: Did this stupid sword call me a _loser? _

Bad Boy Supreme: You gotta admit, he's got guts

Pinecone Face: Remind me to fry that bronze dragon of yours; Festus, right?

Bad Boy Supreme: You better not

Pinecone Face: Well, look at that. The Hunters and I are at the Waystation now... Time to hunt down a bronze dragon.

Bad Boy Supreme: Sorry.. Need to go save Festus from those scary ladies.

_Bad Boy Supreme is now offline_

_Annabeth Killed Me is now online_

Annabeth Killed Me: Remind me to never get on your bad side, Pinecone Face

Pinecone Face: You just did

Annabeth Killed Me: Oops. GTG RN!

_Annabeth Killed Me is now offline_

_Seaweed Brain is now online_

Seaweed Brain: THALIA STOP THREATENING MY FRIENDS, OR I'M EVOKING CHAT PRIVILEGES!

Pincone Face: Sorry ;)

Riptide's Sweetheart: Can we do something plz?

Pinecone Face: Like... Truth or dare?

_Smart Guy, Literal Goddess, Falafel guy, RARA, Sparky, and Beauty Queen are now online_

Smart Guy: Sadie convinced me to play truth or dare this time, and by which I mean, threaten, with a HA-DI spell

Literal Goddess: Like I said, brother dear, you need to spend time with normal teens

RARA: I think we are anything BUT normal teens

Sparky: IKR

RARA: Jason truth or dare

Sparky: truth

RARA: Do you have a crush on me?

Sparky: I used to... Until I met Pipes.

Sparky: Anyways... Falafel, truth or dare

Falafel guy: dare

Sparky: I dare you to tell us the most dangerous thing you've ever done

Falafel guy: Toughie. Probably the time Utgard-Loki got me stuck to him and nearly rammed me into some bird spikes on the roof

Seaweed Brain: Aww that's nothing

Falafel guy: Percy T or D

Seaweed Brain: dare

Falafel guy: I dare you to tell me the most dangerous thing you've ever done

Seaweed Brain: Easy. OBVIOUSLY the time we fought Tartarus, the god of the pit, just me, Bob, Damasen, Small Bob and Annabeth. Oh, and did I mention not even the GODS have done that?

Pinecone Face: To be fair, you had a titan and a giant on your side.

Smart Guy: Who's small Bob?

RARA: A skeleton cat Iapetus, excuse me, Bob, found

Seaweed Brain: I fought Iapetus and he fell in the River Lethe and lost all his memories and he became a GREAT friend. He jumped into Tartarus because I called him

Smart Guy: You guys are insane

Seaweed Brain: Moving on... Sadie truth or dare

Literal Goddess: Dare what bloody loser chooses truth

Seaweed Brain: You do, apparently. I dare you to choose truth next time

Literal Goddess: Carter truth or dare

Smart Guy: Dare

Literal Goddess: I dare you to break up with Zia

Smart Guy: I wisely refuse.

_Smart Guy is now offline_

Pinecone Face: GTG need to kill Leo and Jack

_Pinecone Face is now offline_

Riptide's Sweetheart: Dang GTG RN

Falafel Guy: Better go help him

_Riptide's Sweetheart and Falafel Guy are now offline_

Literal Goddess: GTG I have a date

_Literal Goddess is now offline_

Beauty Queen: Well I guess I'll go have a little fun with Jason

Sparky: K my cabin in 2

RARA: Urghhh lovebirds

_Beatuy Queen, Sparky, and RARA are now offline_

Seaweed Brain: ... I'm all alone

_Seaweed Brain is now offline_

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I might have mentioned before that I mainly focus on my other two fanfics, I only do this one when I'm bored. **

**Love from, Tiaqua Neptune**


	4. Sorry, They're All Jerks!

_**Hey guys! I'm not dead! This chapter is long overdue, and here it is!**_

_**SPOILER ALERT FOR THE BURNING MAZE! **_

_**If you haven't read the Burning Maze yet, skip to the line break, as my response to this review is spoiling the Burning Maze. **_

_**Reply to Cari: The reason why Jason isn't dead is because ToA does not exist.. I will be putting this is the description for this fanfiction to avoid further confusion. Thank you for reminding me to point that out!**_

* * *

**_Nicknames_**

Percy: Seaweed Brain

Annabeth: Wise Girl

Thalia: Pinecone Face

Reyna: RARA

Jason: Sparky

Piper: Beauty Queen

Leo: Bad Boy Supreme

Grover: Annabeth Killed Me

Hazel: Magic Girl

Frank: Klutz

Nico: Death Boy

Sadie: Literal Goddess

Carter: Smart Guy

Walt/Anubis: Ghost King

Zia: Ra's fave

Magnus: Falafel guy

Jack: Riptide's Sweetheart

Alex: Loki's Doom

Samirah: #1 Valkyrie

* * *

_Riptide's Sweetheart, Wise Girl, RARA, Smart Guy, and Seaweed Brain are now online_

RARA: Did you hear about the raid they're doing on Area 51?

Smart Guy: Totally stupid, right?

Riptide's Sweetheart: You're joking, right? I mean, I'm trying to convince Magnus to go with me! They'll never know what hit 'em!

Wise Girl: He's got a point.. I mean, Percy could just control the water to cut the power to the facility, then everyone rushes in, checks all the stuff out, and Jack could easily keep all of the soldiers at bay, but it's still a BAD idea.

Riptide's Sweetheart: Thanks for telling me exactly how to get in. Percy, you in?

Seaweed Brain: Is it possible to eat only one fonzie?

_Bad Boy Supreme is now online_

Bad Boy Supreme: No way in Hades!

Riptide: Let's do this!

Wise Girl: ... I walked right into that one, didn't I?

Bad Boy Supreme: Mhmm.

Riptide's Sweetheart: EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO RAID AREA 51 BEFORE THE ACTUAL RAID MEET UP AT AREA 51 BY 3pm THIS AFTERNOON!

Seaweed Brain: I gtg... I'm busy, I have somewhere I need to be at 3 this afternoon...

_Bad Boy Supreme, Seaweed Brain, RARA, and Riptide's Sweetheart are now offline_

Wise Girl: I swear Percy's stupidity is rubbing off on me

Smart Guy: You think?

_Loki's Doom, Literal Goddess, Falafel guy, and Death Boy are now online_

Loki's Doom: Did Jack just say to go to Area 51 at 3 this afternoon to raid it?

Literal Goddess: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

Loki's Doom: LET'S GOOOOOO

Literal Goddess: Bloody hell, I need to hurry if I'm going to be able to open a portal in time... Alex, I'll meet you at the Forever 21 store in Boston.

Loki's Doom: PERFECT

_Loki's Doom and Literal Goddess are now offline_

Death Boy: I'm bored

Falafel guy: T or D?

Death Boy: No. Let's play Kiss Marry Kill

Falafel guy: LET'S DO THIS

Wise Girl: Neeks, kiss marry and kill Thanos Umbridge and Will

Death Boy: First off, don't call me Neeks. And as for the rest, easy. marry Will, kiss Thanos, and kill Umbridge, cause I hate toads

Wise Girl: So when are you proposing to Will?

Death Boy: What?

Wise Girl: You said you would marry Will, kiss Thanos, and kill Umbridge. Thanos and Umbridge are fictional characters, whereas Will is a real person, so that means you want to marry Will.

Death Boy: I hate Athena kids

_Death Boy is now offline_

Smart Guy: Falafel, kiss marry and kill Ares Zeus and Thor

Falafel guy: seriously? Fine. Kiss Thor, because I'm nice, kill, DANG IT I CAN'T DECIDE! Ares, and, oh my gods, marry Zeus

Wise Girl: :0

Falafel guy: what? They all suck

Wise Girl: Is that just me or do you hear thunder?

Falafel guy: NEVER MIND PLEASE DON'T VAPORIZE ME

Smart Guy: ... I think that's enough

Wise Girl: Agreed

_Smart Guy, Wise Girl, and Falafel guy, are now offline_


	5. Rachel Is A Creepy Oracle

**_Nicknames_**

Percy: Seaweed Brain

Annabeth: Wise Girl

Thalia: Pinecone Face

Reyna: RARA

Jason: Sparky

Piper: Beauty Queen

Leo: Bad Boy Supreme

Grover: Annabeth Killed Me

Hazel: Magic Girl

Frank: Klutz

Nico: Death Boy

Sadie: Literal Goddess

Carter: Smart Guy

Walt/Anubis: Ghost King

Zia: Ra's fave

Magnus: Falafel guy

Jack: Riptide's Sweetheart

Alex: Loki's Doom

Samirah: #1 Valkyrie

* * *

_Seaweed Brain is now online_

Seaweed Brain: BRUHHHH

_Annabeth Killed Me is now online_

Annabeth Killed Me: Bro wassup man?

Seaweed Brain: NOBODY WENT TO THE DAM AREA 51 RAID WHYYYYY CURSE YOU FATES

_Riptide's Sweetheart is online_

Riptide's Sweetheart: Bruh I know, right? I was ready to bust out some sweet moves!

Seaweed Brain: Only that one guy showed up, the guy who created the event.. Poor guy

Riptide's Sweetheart: Those millions of people lied to his face and wasted his dam money

Annabeth Killed Me: Since when did you get in on the dam joke?

Riptide's Sweetheart: Percy boi told me when we were waiting for everyone to show up at Area 51

Annabeth Killed Me: Percy boi? Oh gods just kill me now

Seaweed Brain: Actually Annabeth killed ya so yeah..

Riptide's Sweetheart: OOOO

Annabeth Killed Me: Shoot I thought you changed it back, Perce! CHANGE IT BACK TO THE DAM ORIGINAL

Seaweed Brain: OwO

_Seaweed Brain has changed Annabeth Killed Me's name to I'm So Dam Nature-Loving_

I'm So Dam Nature-Loving: Better... I guess

_Wise Girl is now online_

Wise Girl: PERCY

Riptide's Sweetheart: Rest in peace man

Seaweed Brain: You're so supportive of me

Wise Girl: WHERE THE HADES IS MY ARCHITECTURE BOOK

Seaweed Brain: Ummm... In your book bag?

Wise Girl: Thx. 😘

Seaweed Brain: You can do emotes on here?

Wise Girl: There is literally an emotes button on your keyboard, dummy. Still love ya tho.

Seaweed Brain: Ya thinking what I'm thinking Jack?

Riptide's Sweetheart: EMOJI SPAMMING YEEET

Seaweed Brain: 🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱🔱Cuz I'm like the son of Poseidon

Riptide's Sweetheart: Cuz Imma sword man

I'm So Dam Nature Loving: SAVE NATURE FROM THOSE PEOPLE LIKE RACHEL'S FATHER

Seaweed Brain: Ya know... We're forgetting someone

_Seaweed Brain added I'm A Creepy Oracle to the chat_

I'm A Creepy Oracle: I saw you trash-talking my dad

I'm So Dam Nature Loving: Imma go now

_I'm So Dam Nature Loving, Riptide's Sweetheart, and Wise Girl are now offline_

I'm A Creepy Oracle: I saw what you nicknamed my Percy.

Seaweed Brain: I just forgot... I had something to do. See ya Creepy Oracle

_Seaweed Brain is now offline_

I'm A Creepy Oracle: Just bc ur offline doesn't mean I can't spam you stuff. 🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨🎨

I'm A Creepy Oracle: #PercySux

_Pinecone Face is now online_

Pinecone Face: #TheOnlySanePersonAroundHere

Pinecone Face: But ya Rachel #PercySux that's why you chose to be a creepy oracle over being his girlfriend

_Seaweed Brain is now online_

Seaweed Brain: HEY I HAVE ADMIN POWERS I CAN BAN YOU

Pinecone Face: Oh please give admin to someone that isn't as dumb as you

_Seaweed Brain has transferred administrator to Wise Girl_

Seaweed Brain: Now if you say the admin is dumb your head is about to get bashed

Pinecone Face: Yeah, but I wouldn't cuz she, unlike you, is smart

_I'm A Creepy Oracle and Pinecone Face are now offline_

Seaweed Brain: ... That left me kinda speechless. Eh I'm done time to go make out :P

_Seaweed Brain is now offline_


	6. Small Bob Spams The Chat

_**Nicknames**_

Percy: Seaweed Brain

Annabeth: Wise Girl

Thalia: Pinecone Face

Reyna: RARA

Jason: Sparky

Piper: Beauty Queen

Leo: Bad Boy Supreme

Rachel: I'm A Creepy Oracle

Grover: I'm So Dam Nature-Loving

Hazel: Magic Girl

Frank: Klutz

Nico: Death Boy

Sadie: Literal Goddess

Carter: Smart Guy

Walt/Anubis: Ghost King

Zia: Ra's fave

Magnus: Falafel guy

Jack: Riptide's Sweetheart

Alex: Loki's Doom

Samirah: #1 Valkyrie

* * *

_Wise Girl is now online_

Wise Girl: Awwww babe thanks for making a smart person admin 💞💞😘😘💋💋

_Seaweed Brain is now online_

Seaweed Brain: Awww no probs babe. Wait... Did you just call me dumb? 😭😭

Wise Girl: Yes but I still like making out 😘😘😘😘😘

Seaweed Brain: My heart... Might burst... 😍😍😍😍

_Death Boy is now online_

Death Boy: Urgh could you private chat this sappy piece of goo? I think I'm gonna puke

Wise Girl: I don't remember you saying that when you were group chatting this kind of stuff to Will

_Death Boy is now offline_

Seaweed Brain: Bruh Nico has a habit of coming online to say one thing then going offline

Wise Girl: I know.

Wise Girl: I wanna try something real quick...

_Wise Girl has added I'm a Skeleton Cat and I am a good Titan to the chat_

Seaweed Brain: Babe... Is that who I think it is?

I'm a Skeleton Cat: sgfsdkgfksgfo

Seaweed Brain: Umm

I am a good Titan: Friends!

Seaweed Brain: BOB?!

I am a good Titan: Yes! It is Bob! Percy is good friend! Bob cleaned up Tartarus's messes!

Seaweed Brain: You escaped Tartarus?

I am a good Titan: Yes! Bob told sun and stars hello!

Seaweed Brain: Babe when the Hades did you exchange phone numbers?

Wise Girl: When we were in Damasen's cave, you were knocked out

Seaweed Brain: O

I am a good Titan: Bob must go. Talk later!

_I am a good Titan is now offline_

I'm a Skeleton Cat: isgdisfgaowyqpweyw[eaoryv

Seaweed Brain: Bro, Small Bob, CHILL

_Death Boy is now online_

Death Boy: BOB IS ALIVE SWEET

I'm a Skeleton Cat: uggfusoafidksgisgdap

Death Boy: OH FRICKING HADES I FORGOT I BET WILL TWENTY DRACHMAS THAT BOB WOULDN'T MAKE IT OUT

Wise Girl: I thought you only had ten drachmas left...

Death Boy: OH HADES I'M BROKE CAN I BORROW SOMEONE'S DRACHMAS

Seaweed Brain: Srry I'm out I gave mine all to my babe 💕

Death Boy: Frick

_Death Boy is now offline_

_Bad Boy Supreme is now online_

Bad Boy Supreme: Bro I saw Nico cursing and got here right away. And I'm dyslexic so was I reading wrong when Nico said he was broke?

Seaweed Brain: I re-read it twenty times. HE'S BROKE BOI

I'm a Skeleton Cat: fgisudfifofoewofaroprpi

Bad Boy Supreme: Okay, even I'M not THAT ADHD

Wise Girl: It's a cat, dummy

Bad Boy Supreme: Ooooo... Skeleton cat. I get it now

Bad Boy Supreme: I gtg Cally wants to make out now

Seaweed Brain: PEEEAAAAAACCCCEEEEE MAN

_Bad Boy Supreme and Seaweed Brain are now offline_

Wise Girl: Guess it's just you and me, Small Bob

I'm a Skeleton Cat: igsdgiasdgiausfgoanp

_I'm So Dam Nature-Loving is now online_

I'm So Dam Nature-Loving: Ayy so I like wanna break from memorizing Egyptian and Norse gods. Kiss Marry Kill?

Wise Girl: You're on

_RARA, I'm a Creepy Oracle, Literal Goddess, and Loki's Doom are now online_

RARA: Oh Pluto yes I'm in

Wise Girl: Sounds weird when it's Pluto instead of Hades..

Literal Goddess: STOP WASTING MY TIME START PLAYING

Loki's Doom: Sadie, Kiss marry and kill, your brother, Anubis/Walt combo thingy, and Shelby

Literal Goddess: Easy. Kill my brother, marry Anubis/Walt, and kiss Shelby because she's such a cute little ankle-biter and she reminds me of myself

RARA: Kill your own brother... harsh

Literal Goddess: Eh Shelby's smarter than him

I'm a Skeleton Cat: igfigforfygobyotyiusvlirbwt9234lsugvkvhwyowh pietalvhalr awlhskjfhgldfhgbuhtbstvhwiaueakvhtbvwakebhvwkjthba

Wise Girl: ...

I'm a Creepy Oracle: ...

RARA: Wow this cat needs to learn how to spell... Unless it's a curse word. In that case, he's free to keep it to himself

Loki's Doom: You're right on that

Literal Goddess: Reyna dear, kiss marry and kill Jason Percy and Octavian

RARA: kill Octavian kiss Percy and marry Jason bc at least Grace is smart

Wise Girl: Oooooo my babe is going to kill you but ur right

I'm a Skeleton Cat: ksghudsyouvybous ufhsdoufuwybt942qqv9f hsd jshfwoufhevrovhourth;ogvsh ksdfgiwetrfgiwrwvshg kdshfgweiyfwirgbiwevcwe ksfgwievweicrgiugtbcakdf kjhgrweafriuawegbrrgiuv jegriuefiure jfjehrfviwuevrkvfksjgvti esgiuewfi

Literal Goddess: Come on stupid cat! I'm out too much cat-spam

Wise Girl: Same

Loki's Doom: Same

_Literal Goddess, Wise Girl, and Loki's Doom are now offline_

RARA: Okay Rachel kiss marry and kill Percy Annabeth and Octavian

I'm a Creepy Oracle: Kiss Annabeth marry Percy and kill Octavian

RARA: Ooookay there's nobody else and I gotta get back to praetor duties. See ya

_I'm a Creepy Oracle and RARA are offline_

I'm a Skeleton Cat: isugiusodhfoweowuhfosdho ho sah oufhwifwrviweiweisvf sduriewriuwbiiusd fishdfgiwiwuevfriwg vsk kdhsfgweyviywebi kgriyewfirwiucg kaegyrvskhdf bhrg23qf4uy32rg23riyh bmncjewhrf3uyrtcligcf hcb hewgr8fqwtfciyawefrt3wyg fyq4wtvr fkhd iyrgfw85ycrge skgeyiwtfviy3weg fkdrf83tfcuk kftr823b egr832fbtciuwriuwerciuwer trewftbf97cq5bc 79ewf97b5f97vb97ft

_Seaweed Brain is now online_

Seaweed Brain: SMALL BOB PLEASE STOP SPAMMING I'M TRYING TO CONVINCE ANNABETH TO TAKE A BREAK FROM HER HOMEWORK AND MAKE OUT WITH ME

I'm a Skeleton Cat: jiubuwtbwetr97ros fewutr9

_Seaweed Brain and I'm a Skeleton Cat are now offline_

* * *

**Hi! Sorry for not updating in forever, I just put this Author's Note here to say, THANK YOU FOR 2,000 VIEWS! Thank you for supporting me and making me so happy that so many people have read this.**

**I would also like to give credit to the Guest in the reviews for giving me the idea to add Small Bob and Bob to the chat, you made this chatroom so much better because of your contribution!**

**I will also try my best to upload a second chapter today, to reward you for waiting so patiently! **

** Love from: Tiaqua Neptune**


	7. Leo Tattled and Made Everyone Curse

_**Nicknames**_

Percy: Seaweed Brain

Annabeth: Wise Girl

Thalia: Pinecone Face

Reyna: RARA

Jason: Sparky

Piper: Beauty Queen

Leo: Bad Boy Supreme

Rachel: I'm A Creepy Oracle

Grover: I'm So Dam Nature-Loving

Hazel: Magic Girl

Frank: Klutz

Nico: Death Boy

Small Bob: I'm a Skeleton Cat

Bob: I'm a good Titan

Sadie: Literal Goddess

Carter: Smart Guy

Walt/Anubis: Ghost King

Zia: Ra's fave

Magnus: Falafel guy

Jack: Riptide's Sweetheart

Alex: Loki's Doom

Samirah: #1 Valkyrie

* * *

_Bad Boy Supreme is now online_

Bad Boy Supreme: ayyyy Chiquitas! Leo, your favorite bad boi is BACK

_Beauty Queen, RARA, Pinecone Face, and Magic Girl are now online_

Beauty Queen: Gods I'm surprised Calypso can stand your annoying butt

Bad Boy Supreme: Aww Pipes... We all know you secretly loooooooooove me more than Sparky and can hardly resist the urge to make out with me when Sparky's not around

Beauty Queen: EXCUSE ME

Magic Girl: I still don't get the term 'Making out'

Pinecone Face: Sexual activity

Magic Girl: I'M SCANDALIZED NOBODY DID THIS IN MY CHILDHOOD

RARA: To be fair, you were raised in the 30s

Magic Girl: Still, it is revolting

Pinecone Face: I agree

Bad Boy Supreme: Cally said that... But I'll convince her to make out with her boi.. She can't resist me

Beauty Queen: URGH

Bad Boy Supreme: ur just mad cuz I caught you and Sparky making out that one time in Cabin 1 on Thalia's bunk

Pinecone Face: EWWWWWWWWWW I SLEPT WHERE THEY WERE FREAKING MAKING OUT I AM NEVER SLEEPING IN CABIN ONE AGAIN EWWWWWWWW I'M GONNA CURSE NOW JASON YOU F******* B**** WHAT A STUPID F******* B****

Pinecone Face: FRICK WHY IS IT TAGGED

RARA: OH MY FRICKING GODS THAT'S DISGUSTING 😝😝😝😝😝

Magic Girl: I NEED TO PUKE

RARA: SECONDED

Pinecone Face: I NEED TO PUKE AND THEN I'M SHOWERING AND NEVER COMING OUT

_Pinecone Face, RARA, and Magic Girl are now offline_

Bad Boy Supreme: YOU SHOULD BE THANKING ME

Beauty Queen: FRICK I MEANT TO TELL YOU THALS I SWEAR

_Literal Goddess, Ra's fave, #1 Valkyrie, and Loki's Doom are now online_

Literal Goddess: BLOODY HELL SOMEBODY DELETE THAT MESSAGE ABOUT PIPER AND JASON MAKING OUT WHERE THALIA SLEEPS I NEED TO PUKE EXCUSE ME

_Literal Goddess is now offline_

Ra's fave: EWWW YOU FRICKING AMERICANS I NEED TO PUKE SADIE BETTER GET OUT OF THERE I'M GOING TO FLOOD THE BATHROOM WITH MY PUKE THAT IS SO DISGUSTING

_Ra's fave is now offline_

Loki's Doom: WHY DIDN'T YOU PRIVATE FRICKING CHAT THIS I WILL NEVER MAKE OUT WITH BEANTOWN AGAIN AGGGGHHHHH PUKE TIME

_Loki's Doom is now offline_

#1 Valkyrie: JUST FOR THE RECORD I'M MUSLIM AND THIS IS AGAINST MY BELIEFS THAT IS FRICKING DISGUSTING OH MY GODS THAT IS THE FIRST TIME I'VE CURSED IN MY LIFE MY POOR BATHROOM IS ABOUT TO BE FILLED WITH PUKE AGGGHHHHH 😝😝😝😝😝😝😝😝😝😝😝

_#1 Valkyrie is now offline_

Bad Boy Supreme: Wow Pipes you managed to get everyone to puke in five minutes

Beauty Queen: F*** YOU LEO I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE FOREVER AND NOW I'M GOING TO LEGIT KILL YOU YOU F****** B****

Bad Boy Supreme: FRICK I JUST FORGOT CALLY AND I WERE JUST ABOUT TO GO INTO WITNESS PROTECTION SEE YA

_Bad Boy Supreme is now offline_

Beauty Queen: FRICK I GOTTA TELL JASON

_Beauty Queen is now offline_

_Wise Girl is now online_

Wise Girl: OH MY FRICKING GODS PIPER YOU ARE DISGUSTING

_Wise Girl has changed Beauty Queen's name to I MADE OUT WITH JASON ON THALIA'S BED_

Wise Girl: FRICK I GOTTA PUKE

_Wise Girl is now offline_


	8. Time For A Heroes Of Olympus Pukefest

_**Nicknames**_

Percy: Seaweed Brain

Annabeth: Wise Girl

Thalia: Pinecone Face

Reyna: RARA

Jason: Sparky

Piper: I MADE OUT WITH JASON ON THALIA'S BED

Leo: Bad Boy Supreme

Rachel: I'm A Creepy Oracle

Grover: I'm So Dam Nature-Loving

Hazel: Magic Girl

Frank: Klutz

Nico: Death Boy

Small Bob: I'm a Skeleton Cat

Bob: I'm a good Titan

Sadie: Literal Goddess

Carter: Smart Guy

Walt/Anubis: Ghost King

Zia: Ra's fave

Magnus: Falafel guy

Jack: Riptide's Sweetheart

Alex: Loki's Doom

Samirah: #1 Valkyrie

* * *

_Seaweed Brain and Riptide's Sweetheart are now online_

Seaweed Brain: DUDE

Riptide's Sweetheart: Is there a god of puking?

Seaweed Brain: don't think so why

Riptide's Sweetheart: BECAUSE PIPER IS SO FRICKING DISGUSTING I NEED TO PUKE BUT I'M A SWORD I CAN'T PUKE FRICK FRICK FRICK

Seaweed Brain: I KNOW RIGHT I WAS JUST LIKE DUDE

Riptide's Sweetheart: AHHH PIPER IF I EVER SEE YOUR DISGUSTING FACE AGAIN IRL...

Seaweed Brain: BETH BABE PING EVERYONE IN THE CHAT

_Wise Girl is now online_

Wise Girl: Sure babe 💋

_Wise Girl has pinged everyone in the chat_

_Pinecone Face, RARA, Sparky, Bad Boy Supreme, I'm A Creepy Oracle, and fourteen others are online_

Seaweed Brain: EVERYBODY READ YESTERDAY'S CHAT HISTORY

Smart Guy: ... okay...

* * *

_One minute later..._

* * *

I'm So Dam Nature-Loving: OH MY GODS PIPER AND JASON

RARA: OH GODS I AM SO GLAD I WAS NEVER JASON'S GIRLFRIEND GODS PIPES DO YOU EVEN HAVE ANY SENSE OF SHAME

Literal Goddess: I ALREADY READ THE CHAT HISTORY YESTERDAY AND I AM STILL DISGUSTED LIKE COME ON

Ra's fave: Like I said, YOU STUPID FRICKING BLOODY AMERICANS

Smart Guy: OH MY GODS Also Z you just said bloody

Loki's Doom: BEANTOWN THAT CHAT HISTORY IS WHY I DIDN'T MAKE OUT WITH YOU YESTERDAY THAT CONVERSATION HAS SCARRED ME FOR THE REST OF MY UNDEAD LIFE

Falafel Guy: I REALLY CAN'T BLAME YOU NOW THAT I SAW THE CHAT OH MY GODS PIPER

I MADE OUT WITH JASON ON THALIA'S BED: I'M SORRY OKAY I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS THALS' BED

Bad Boy Supreme: EVERYBODY RACE TO THE NEAREST TOILET FOR THE HEROES OF OLYMPUNS PUKEFEST

_Pinecone Face, RARA, Seaweed Brain, Literal Goddess, Wise Girl, Bad Boy Supreme, Smart Guy, Falafel guy, and fourteen others are now offline_


End file.
